Safe in the Spider's Web
by Dark Affection
Summary: Widowmaker had a secret from Talon but what is it? Hope you like it! Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Widowmaker was walking through the hall of her home and had went to the study. She logged into her computer and checked her e-mail.

She saw that she had a message from her lover and read it.

 _S: Hello Amelie, I 'm going to be going on a business meeting that I got called into. I'm not certain on long it's going to be._

Widowmaker saw that he was online right now so then she got out her personal phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Salut, cherie. Alright, should I get Moonette and have her to stay with me?"

"You could but I'm pretty certain that she'll object to this."

"I know that she's still afraid of me and I don't blame her but I will pick her up and bring her to France."

"You could just stay at my home."

"Non, if Talon finds out it won't be good."

"That's true, alright I'll have her to pack her things and let her know that you're on your way to get her."

"Merci. Will I be seeing you when I get there?"

"You should if you get here in three days."

"I see."

"Amelie?"

"Yes?"

"Just what would happen if Talon were to find out about Moonette?"

"I don't know but I won't let them come anywhere near her."

"Alright, see you in a few days."

"Oui"

With that the call was over and Widowmaker went to another part of her home. She entered nto a bedroom and looked at the bed.

"Moonette will have to be put n her but what else should I plan for her to be here. In case if I go on a mission I have to be certain that she stays here."

Widowmaker went back to the study and got out a photo from a book that she was still reading.

The photo was of a little girl and Widowmaker closed her eyes.

"Amelie is gone but I will keep her child safe just as she had pleaded when I was created."

Widowmaker sat down on her couch and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Since then that girl has been afraid of me and always kept her distance. I certainly don't blame her but this time I want to bond with her."

She took a sip from her wine then she smiled to herself.

"Let's have fun this time, Moonette."


	2. Moonette's Nightmare

**Nightmare**

A 6 year old girl sat up awake in her bed from a bad dream.

She got out of the bed and quietly made her way to her parents room.

They lived in a large house but the 6 year old never got lost. As she made her way to her parents room she stopped and saw that on the lower level there was a light on so she went to see who else was up.

She arrived in the kitchen only to see that it was empty but she saw that one of the drawers were open so she went to see which one only to be confused to see that it was the knife drawer but one of the knives were missing.

The girl carefully went to her parents room but stopped when she saw that the bedroom door was opened and she felt how tense the air was just from standing at the door.

She silently poked her head in only to be in extreme horror when she saw that the missing knife was sticking out of her father's chest.

"Papa...pourquoi..."

"Did I wake you?"

The girl flinched then her head shot to the other side of the room only to see her mother looking at her. The girl's eyes remained in horror when she saw that her mother had blood stains on her.

"Mother...did you do...this?"

"Oui."

The child ran out of the room to the cellar to hide from her mother.

As she hid in there she had tears streaming down her face then tensed up when she heard her mother's voice.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, Come out, Moonette."

Moonette came out of her hiding spot then her mother smiled at her.

"Good girl. Now come to me."

Moonette did as was told then her mother caressed her cheek then spoke.

"You are wise, grow up with it and you will be safe."

Moonette didn't say anything then she felt this woman who looked just like her mother kiss her forehead then whispered in her ear.

"Sweet dreams, mon cherie."

That was the last thing Moonette remembered before being knocked out by her mother.

 **Nightmare end**

The young teenage girl about 13 years old sat up in her bed in her room. She had pale skin and long dark blue hair that hung to her mid back. She had amber brown eyes and wore a stoic expression on her face. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants.

She took a breath then lowered her head.

"It's been 7 years since that night and each time that nightmare gets to me."

Just then she looked up to see her door getting knocked on then opened.

It was her foster father, Senkero.

He was a tall man that had dark tanned skin and had a mane of black hair that hung to his lower back. He had green eyes and wore a stoic expression on his face as well. He wore a black trench coat and black pants with a black scarf around his neck.

"Nightmare from that night?"

She nodded then Senkero sat on the side of her bed.

"That's over, Moonette. You're not in that place or in the same home with that woman anymore."

She looked at him.

"I was so scared when that happened."

He nodded.

"You had every right to be afraid."

She went to him and he held her to him.

"..."

"..."

"Come on, let's eat something."

He rose to his feet with Moonette in his arms then carried her to the dining room.

As they ate Senkero looked at her.

"I'm going to be in the office today so if you need anything that's where I'll be."

Moonette nodded then spoke.

"Yes Sir. I'll be going on a scouting trip."

"Sure thing."

When they were done Moonette was packing her bag for everything that she was going to need for the day.

When she was ready she put her boots on and left out of the house.

As she made her way to the city she thought about her life for the past 7 years.

She was found by Overwatch agents and were taken to the protection program after that she was adopted by a man who was a traveler but wasn't an agent for anyone. He took Moonette under his wing and raised her all by himself.

He taught her how to track, hunt, fish and other survival skills. He even gave Moonette her own knife which she always had on her.

She went on to the town and began to purchase ammo and medicine. She also purchased food that would last for months at a time.

"Let's see what else, would be worth getting?"

 **Back at the mansion**

Senkero was in his office and was going over plans.

He saw that his home could hold up to 30 people but he was hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"It's been almost 7 years since I adopted Moonette."


	3. Arrival

Widowmaker was in a bedroom and was getting it ready for her daughter's stay. When she was done she went to her office and got on the computer to check the weather.

Most of the time the weather didn't bother her but since she was going south from France to Jamaica. She wasn't too pleased with heat but she knew she couldn't complain since Senkero hates the snow.

Moonette however, Widowmaker wasn't certain n what kind of weather her daughter liked or hated.

When she then narrowed her brow when she noticed the weather was dropping over where they lived then she got her things ready and went to the airport.

'I hope this time, she isn't scared to see me.'

 **Jamaica**

Senkero was sitting in his office then he saw Moonette walking by.

"Moonette, come here."

She went back to his office then spoke.

"Yes Father?"

"Have a seat."

She sat in a chair and looked at him then Senkero spoke.

"Your mother is on her way to get you. While I'm gone for a work meeting you will be staying with her."

Senkero noticed the discomfort on Moonette's face then h looked away.

"There's no need to be worried. Your mother isn't going to hurt you, she really wants to bond with you."

Moonette looked at him.

"How do I know that I can trust her?"

Senkero put a hand on his chin as he thought of a few things.

"Do you love or trust your mother?"

"I love her but not really trust her."

"Which do you think is stronger, love or trust?"

"They're not equal?"

Senkero shook his head.

"No. To tell someone that you trust them is better than saying you love them. You can still love someone but you can't bring yourself to trust them."

"For example?"

"Trying to use a phone that doesn't have service so you just play games with it."

Moonette lowered her head then looked at her father.

"What were some of the things did when I began to trust you?"

Senkero raised a brow.

"You used to sit in a dark spot like in the black wardrobe that was in my other bedroom and you told me that you were scared and I stayed in there with you until you fell asleep. Another time you didn't go in there and used me as your teddy bear. Last one from what I remember was when you cried and I told you that if you needed to cry then cry on me."

"Cry on you?"

He nodded.

"While you are with your mother I want you to bond with her. If you feel safe or need to cry go to her."

Moonette nodded then she left out of the office to pack her things.

'So if I need to cry, cry on Mother's shoulder.'

 **4 hours later**

Widowmaker had arrived to mansion and was greeted by Senkero. Moonette watched from around the corner only to see her parents hugging then Widowmaker saw Moonette and Senkero looked at her.

"Moonette, come greet your mother."

Moonette went to Widowmaker who patted her head

"Greetings Mother."

"Salute' mon cher enfant."

Widowmaker knelt to her daughter's height to hug her and kiss her cheek. Snekero watched as Widowmaker showed some motherly affection to Moonette who didn't say anything.

Widowmaker then looked at Senkero who then spoke.

"I have a room ready for you."

With that he lead her to her room for the night while Moonette sat on the couch feeling her cheek where her other had kissed her.

'She's very cold.'

For Widowmaker and Senkero they were in a spare bedroom and Senkero had his arms folded.

"I told Moonette that she was going to be staying with you while I'm out for a work meeting."

Widowmaker nodded.

"I can te that she's not pleased about it."

"Same here but knowing us both, we'll do anything to keep her safe."

Widowmaker looked away then Senkero walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist then buried his face into her neck.

"You'll be getting a little warm here."

She smiled then closed her eyes.

"I still can't thank you enough for saving her that night."

"You already did."

She looked at him.

"How so?"

He turned her around and had his forehead on hers.

"You shared her with me, allowing me to raise her as my own."

"Did you ever tell her bout what really happened about that night?"

"Not entirely, but she doesn't know how we really met."

Widowmaker lowered her head so that her face was in Senkero's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We're both weapons of the top two terrorist organizations."

"Yeah but we won't let the same happen to Moonette."

"Senkero, I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"You want me to join you?"

"Both of you."

He nodded.

"Sure thing."

Later on that night all three of them were in the same bed. Senkero was in the middle while Widowmaker was on his left and Moonette was on his right. Senkero watched as they both slept using his chest as their pillow then he smiled to himself.

'To keep our daughter safe, Amelie.'

He went to sleep after that.


End file.
